En Tierra Sagrada
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: Drabble, texto breve. Draco reflexiona sobre su la era en la que vivió y los espíritus de sus compañeros.


**Nota:** Los personajes de _Dragon Heart_ así como su concepto no me pertenecen.

**Sumario:** (Drabble, texto breve) Draco reflexiona sobre su la era en la que vivió y los espíritus de sus compañeros.

**"En Tierra Sagrada" **

Por Yersi Fanel

Cuando el hombre era joven y el dragón ya era viejo, el sabio dragón llamo a todos y se la promesa de guiar al hombre.

Por la sabiduría reside en las mentes de aquellos que han visto el mundo cambiar ante sus ojos, el tiempo le da fuerza y conocimiento a los dragones, mas llegando a cierto punto, el tiempo deja de reflejarse en ellos, para solo ser luz en sus ojos.

Draco vio el tiempo pasar, las épocas cambiar con forme el hombre iba entendiendo mas sobre si mismo, sobre el mundo que vivía y sobre la oscuridad que yacía en el mismo.

El sabio dragón sabía que la era de los dragones no duraría para siempre y que sería el hombre el que marcaría el final, por que eran pocos los humanos cuya nobleza podía comprender la majestuosidad del conocimiento y la importancia de la virtud, pero bien sabía que así estaba previsto que ocurriera.

Si bien Draco sabía su destino y lo esperaba, no quería decir que no le temiera.

El alma es la posesión mas grande de todo el que la posee, pero los nobles, los virtuosos y los sabios son los que sabían su verdadero valor y son los únicos que podrían comprender el temor del dragón a perderla.

Caprichoso era el destino al no brindar un futuro seguro a tan noble criatura, pero incluso conociendo las leyendas, Draco sabía que las palabras de los sabios no eran definitivas, las brillantes estrellas de la constelación del dragón brillarían por siempre, observando el mundo del que una vez fueron parte, las estrellas eran las almas que mas dedicaron su alma a ese mundo.

Draco no podía dejar de pensar en todo los demás dragones, aquellos que no llegaron alas brillantes estrellas, cada noche miraba al cielo y pedía por el bienestar de sus espíritus, porque todo dragón que el había conocido, entregó la sabiduría a los seres humanos, pero al igual que en su caso, eran poco los que supieron apreciarla.

Cada noche pensaba en eso mirando al cielo, no había ocasión en que no lo hiciera, día tras día una plegaría por las almas de sus compañeros que ya habían partido al otro mundo, cada noche un deseo de bien para con sus almas.

Al surcar el cielo por las tardes, miraba la majestuosidad del mundo, el viento susurraba palabras de alivio para su alma solitaria y las voces de los antiguos sabios aun lo acompañaba; al ver toda la belleza del mundo se daban deseos de no partir, pero luego recordaba que todo tiene un ciclo, la era de los dragones no era excepción.

Draco sabía que tendría que partir, pero no quería irse sin antes regalar su conocimiento a un noble ser humano, para asegurar que la sabiduría que les fue entrega a ellos, pasara a una nueva generación e iniciara una nueva era.

Ese era su gran deseo, sin embargo no sabía si podría lograrlo.

Al final, cuando llegó su turno y se marcó el final de una era, es cuando pudo ver que sus plegarías siempre fueron escuchadas y que las fuerzas místicas no los habían olvidado.

Los dragones entregaron su sabiduría al hombre, el cual lo tomaría en sus manos e iniciaría la nueva era, los sabios sabían que el hombre no era perfecto, tampoco ellos lo eran, sabían que en el hombre la malvada era más fuerte y que sus espíritus eran vulnerables, pero confiaban que la mayoría encontrarían el buen camino.

El destino no se equivoca.

Draco vigilaba el mundo en el cual creció y la gente con la que compartió el final de su vida desde el azul del cielo, pero mas allá, lejos de la vista de los mortales, yacía la tierra sagrada, donde descansaban las almas de todos los dragones que habían habitado el mundo.

En la tierra sagrada no sólo había dragones sino muchas otros espíritus, ahí la sabiduría se anidaba para seguir siendo conservaba y de un medio u otro ser enviada al mundo mortal.

Draco sabía que la nueva era sería difícil, pero confiaba en que tendría sus grandes momentos resplandecientes.

Todo tiene un porque, un camino y un destino, tan solo hay que aprender a encontrarlo.

**- Fin. **

**28 de Enero de 2006, 1:07 AM. Monterrey Nuevo León, México. **


End file.
